


The Morning of City Hall

by writetofillthespace



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetofillthespace/pseuds/writetofillthespace
Summary: After the 2019 Wild Cup when Portland was honoring the USWNT Thorns at City Hall. They are just happy to be back in their bubble.





	The Morning of City Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of creative writing so feedback is def welcome! Also hmu with some prompts!!

Christen can hear rustling and the distant, smooth music coming from the bathroom, but the pre-sunrise glow of the sky that flutters through her eyelashes deters her enough to know it is too early for anyone to be awake.

“Babe, do you know where my red Thorns t-shirt is? The dry fit one with the crew neck?”

She can faintly hear the question through the fog of the morning, but she chooses to ignore it. She slips her legs further into the depths of the plush comforter, reveling in the feeling of her freshly shaven skin on the cool fabric.

“Babe-“

She groans.

“Come back to bed,” she manages to mumble before falling back into her morning haze.

“Chris, I have the thing at City Hall in an hour.”

“Mmmmm...” she hums.

“Babe, my red shirt?”

After a moment of internal debate, she relents, “Check the bottom drawer.”

Christen rolls onto her back, adjusting the pillow to prop her head up just a little. She lifts her eyelids to finally let the bathroom light filter onto her green eyes. She smiles. Across the room, her girlfriend bends down, her arms almost reaching the ground, searching the bottom drawer of an Ikea dresser - their first furniture purchase together. She’s perched on four inch, open toe, leather, block heels. Her legs go on for miles in long black pants. The fabric ends high on her waist, revealing the woman’s warm caramel tank top tan. Christen takes her time searching the familiar outline of her girlfriend’s profile; the 1, 2, 3 divots of her ab muscles, the curve of the underside of her breast, the peak of her nipple that stands straight without the warmth of fabric over it, the details of her shoulders shifting with every movement, the shadow under her sharp collar bone which is adorned with a gold necklace.

Christens eyes stroll up as one of her hands discards the comforter and the other snakes its way down her own body, idly slipping under her lace underwear. Christen watches her girlfriend’s taught breasts move and shift for every corner of the drawer searched, and she runs her first and ring finger up and down on either side of her slit.

“Tobin, those are my pants,” she asserts with as much confidence as her morning rasp will allow her.

Tobin jumps and swivels at the sound of her voice, assuming her girlfriend had gone back to sleep. Her eyes go wide. Christen watches as Tobin’s face transforms from surprise to a fiery expression that she could never quite figure out or get enough of. Christen slows her movements but bends a fingers to her clit. Tobin’s suddenly alert eyes catch the small movement. She walks towards the foot of the bed with the precision of a lion as her eyes go dark. Tobin licks and purses her lips, a concentration tick Christen had learned to recognize in her girlfriend’s interviews. Only now the concentration was focused on her.

“Put a finger in,” Tobin demands out of nowhere, the harshness of her voice grating against Christen’s ears but sending a jolt of electricity down through her toes. “But don’t move it.”

Christen pulls her hand up her body, palm flat against her stomach, caressing her breast and pinching her nipple on the way up. She places her middle finger in her mouth, sucking on it. She reverses her hand’s journey all the way back down her body while maintaining the blazing lock she had on Tobin’s face. Tobin’s gaze flickers between her girlfriend’s eyes and hand as it snakes back down her body. Once it disappears under the lace, Tobin fixes her eyes on her girlfriend’s face, reveling in the effect she can have on Christen without even touching her.

Christen rests her finger by her entrance, the slowly glides it in, adjusting to the slight burn and stretch in the early morning.

“Fuck. That feels so good,” she moans as her eyes fall shut once again. 

Christen begins to shift her palm to get some friction when her eyes shoot open at the sound of Tobin’s voice.

“I said don’t fucking move your hand,” she commands. 

“Now ride it.”

Christen complies. She keeps her hand as steady as possibly as she slowly dances her hips up and down to get some relief. She loves it when her girlfriend takes control like this. It doesn’t happen often, and she can’t tell what triggered it this morning, but whatever it is, it’s fucking hot. Just as Christen is getting into a rhythm and feeling her release approaching, her girlfriend lays out another command.

“Stop. Put your hands above your head and don’t move.”

Christen whimpers in protest, but her curiosity about what could come next soars. She complies, locking one hand around the other wrist.

Tobin takes her time walking up to the foot of the bed. She stands there, still shirtless, and drinks in the image of her girlfriend stretched out on their bed in nothing but an old Stanford t-shirt bunched up around her waist and black lace underwear, ready to cum for her with just the slightest touch.

Christen feels the bed dip on either side of her legs where Tobin places her hands as she bends forward to perch the gentlest of kisses on the top of Christen’s right foot. She repeats her action on the left and grazes her lips up to place another one on her ankle. Christen watched as Tobin drags her tongue up her shin, stopping halfway to place another kiss. The cool air against the wet strip on her shin makes Christen shudder. Tobin then moves up a little further and places a row of wet kisses starting from Christen’s knee, up her thigh. Tobin takes all the care in the world to avoid the lace, and instead moves above her panties to slowly lick Christen’s hip bone. She purses her lips and blows a steady stream of cold air on the wet spot, making Christen’s back arch with pleasure. 

Without any warning, Tobin pulls Christen’s underwear to one side and flattens her tongue against her girlfriend’s slit, dragging it up slowly. She takes an extra second to flick her tongue against Christen’s clit.

“Fuck babe - you’re gonna make me cum,” Christen sighs.

Tobin shifts her weight once again, grabbing the one side of the lace underwear with her teeth and dragging it all the way down those long caramel legs. She takes her time placing wet kisses all the way up her girlfriend’s body, making sure to show Christen a moment of genuine love and appreciation as she always does, even in heated moments like this.

Christen groans with satisfaction and desire when Tobin’s lips finally meet hers. They devour each other, tongues slipping in and out of each other’s mouths, trying to recount the contours that they are so familiar with.

Tobin lifts up on her forearms, nipples grazing Christen’s, as she breaths out, “God you’re so hot.”

She resumes her wet kisses all down Christen’s torso, swirling her tongue and blowing gentle air on her nipples to get them to peak the way she likes. 

Christen is desperate for some friction and moans with pleasure when Tobin’s finally dips her tongue back in.

“Fuck baby your tongue feels so good.”

She jolts when Tobin’s lips wrap around her clit, sucking relentlessly while her tongue flicks back and forth.

“Fuck Tobin. Fuck. I’m gonna cum. Fuck.”

Christen bucks her hips, trying to get closer to her release when she eyes shoot open at the cool emptiness she feels between her legs.

“I said don’t move,” Tobin states with a stern look that is wrapped in lust.

“Baby please let me cum! Please!”

Tobin steps off the bed, and swiftly removes Christen’s pants that she’s wearing along with her navy blue cheeky underwear. She shifts back onto the bed, only left in her heels and gold necklace, and straddles Christen’s right thigh.

“You didn’t follow directions. Now watch me, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Tobin lowers herself down. Christen is so turned on that she almost cums at the feeling of how wet her girlfriend is against her thigh. Tobin begins to rock her hips while her hands reach up to pinch her own nipples.

“Babe let me cum and then I’ll let you ride me all day if you want,” Christen bargains.

Tobin doesn’t respond. Instead she reaches a hand down between her own legs, rubbing her clit. Slowly she glides two fingers into her center, her eyes fluttering shut to adjust to the sensation.Tobin pushes a third finger in and sighs at the welcome pressure and burn. Christen swears the sight is gonna push her over the edge. Tobin begins to move her fingers in and out.

Tobin picks up the pace, grinding down onto Christen’s leg in pleasure.

“Oh shit baby. Watch me fuck myself.”

Soon, Tobin’s hand is driving in and out of her own pussy at a fervent pace.

“Fuck I’m gonna make myself cum baby! Watch me fucking cum for you!”

Tobin’s can feel her walls tightening around her frantic fingers. She slips them out and rubs her clit, grinding into Christen’s leg as Christen watches in awe. Tobin’s release crashes over her as her heart pounds.

Without warning, she slams the same three fingers into Christen’s center making her cry out in surprise and desperation. She pounds Christen with the same intention.

“FUCK! Babe holy SHIT,” Christen screams.

Christen’s eyes are blazing with bewilderment as Tobin pushes her body beyond any threshold she previously thought she had. Christen squeezes her eyes shut as her release washes over her with Tobin’s eyes trained on her from above. Tobin keeps her hand moving even as Christen’s center gets impossibly tight, hungry for more. Tobin slams a hand next to Christen’s head and shifts all her weight into it. Her other hand still unrelenting.

She leans down to Christen’s ear, whispering, “You’re so fucking hot. I need you to cum for me again. I need another one.”

“I can’t baby I can’t - FUCK”

“Come on baby you can. I need another one.”

Tobin’s fingers start to curl up, hitting that perfect spot inside Christen.

Christen jolts at the pleasure, her lungs gasping for air as she gives up control of her body.

Tobin watches from above, marveling at the sight of her girlfriend squirming under her touch. Her hand begins to cramp from the repetitive motion, but she’s desperate to feel her girlfriend cum again - she’s addicted to the feeling.  
Tobin feels her fingers begin to fight to stay inside Christen as her walls contract.

“Oh my GOD!!” Christen gasps as air finally rips into her lungs and her hips spasm. Her legs straighten as her body tries to cope with the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Tobin rolls over onto her side of the bed, finally realizing how out of breath she is too. She turns her head to watch her girlfriend come down from her frenzy. 

“I love you,” Tobin whispers.

She thanks her lucky stars that in that moment, she catches a glimpse of the clock past Christen’s head and remembers her meeting with the mayor at city hall. She jumps back up, rushing through the rest of her morning routine, smiling to herself about the events of the morning.

Christen’s heavy eyes flutter shut as she comes down from her ecstasy. She can feel the heat of the morning sun leaking through the blinds on her nearly numb body and hear the soft beat of the music streaming from the bathroom. She drifts back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
